Mampukah Untuk Setia
by Miu cyouu ichiberry
Summary: Rukia sangat mencintai Ichigo,tapi pekerjaan Ichigo membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Rukia.Bisakah Rukia untuk tetap setia pada Ichigo ketika Hitsugaya Toushiro hadir dalam kehidupannya?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic kedua saya maaf kalau jelek,mohon bantuannya lewat review

Disclemair:bleach punya tite kubo

**Mampukah Untuk Setia**

Rukia's pov

flashback

"Rukia,tolong antarkan pesanan ini kemeja yang dipojok sana!"

"Baik,Yoruichi-sama"

Hmmm.. inilah aku Rukia Kuciki seorang pelayan café di sebuah kota yang lumayan ramai bernama Kota tak ada sedikitpun keinginanku untuk bekerja seperti ingin seperti remaja lain pada umumnya yang menikmati masa remajanya dengan sekolah dan bersenang-senang,tapi keadaan yang memaksaku seperti ini,ibuku Hisana Kuchiki sering sakit-sakitan,kalau ayahku sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu tepatnya ketika aku berumur empat belas tahun karena sekarang umurku Sembilan belas tahun.

Untungnya Uruhara-sama dan istrinya berbaik hati memberiku pekerjaan memang aku merasa canggung bekerja sebagai pelayan café karena aku jarang sekali berbicara dengan banyak orang,tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa setelah aku berkenalan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo adalah salah satu pelanggan setia café ini,dia adalah seorang pelaut dan dia sering pergi berlayar,kebetulan sekarang ini dia sedang berada di Kota selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentang Ichigo karena aku sangat .. ralat mungkin sudah mulai menyukainya.

End of flashback

Hari ini kota Karakura terasa sangat panas sekali,aku melangkahkaan kakiku menuju café tempatku dulu masuk kedalam dan memesan makanan,kulirik jam tanganku ternyata sudah meenunjukan pukul 13:47 pantas saja dari tadi perutku berbunyi minta kenapa jika aku mengunjungi café ini aku kembali teringat diriku enam tahun lalu saat aku masih bekerja di cafe ini.

Flashback

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku mulai sibuk dengan rutinitasku sebagai pelayan café di café milik urahara-sama gelisah sekali menunggu Ichigo dating ke café ini karena sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihat Ichigo.

"Selamat siang"

Deg..

Suara itu,suara yang dua hari ini ingin ku dengar dan ku kenapa aku mulai kecanduan untuk mendengarkan suaranya,melihat senyumannya dan berbicara menoleh dan tersenyum

"Selamat datang Ichigo"jawabku

Dan ku lihat wajahnya memerah,apa jangan-jangan dua hari ini Ichigo sakit?

"Ichigo,apa kau sedang sakit?"tanyaku khawatir

"Ti-tidak,memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya

"Kulihat wajahmu memerah,apa kau sedang demam?"tanyaku lagi

"Owhh.. mungkin ini hanya kepanasan karena sengatan matahari,jadi kulitku memerah " jawabnya sambil tersenyuim

Ukhh.. senyum itu lagi,senyum milik Ichigo Kurosaki yang selalu membuatku membeku dan terbang melayang keangkasa jika melihatnya,kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas sekarang.

"A-ano Ichigo aku mau mengantarkan pesanan ini ya"kataku sambil pergi meninggalkannya,aku tidak mau Ichigo melihat wajahku yang memerah seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini jika sudah berada didekatnya,tapi aku juga harus tahu tidak boleh mencintai dia,tentu saja tidak boleh, Ichigo itu adalah anak dari keluarga kaya raya,dia juga sudah bekerja sehingga dia bisa membeli rumah sendiri,Ichigo juga sangat tampan,sedangkan aku hanya anak keluarga miskin yang harus membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari,aku juga sangat jelek.

"Hmm.. Rukia,bisa temani aku sebentar?"katanya setelah café agak sepi

"Tentu saja Ichi"jawabku tersenyum dan duduk dikursi didepannya

"Rukia apa kau pernah disakiti oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai?"Tanya Ichigo

"Hehehe.. kalau aku sih belum pernah,karena jujur saja aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya"jawabku sambil tersenyum hambar

"Owh.. begitu"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ichigo?"tanyaku

"Hmm.. dulu aku punya seorang kekasih,namanya sangat mencintainya walaupun sifatnya kekanak-kanakan,kami sangat cocok walau umur kami berbeda tiga tahun,waktu itu umurku masih dua puluh tahun dan umurnya baru tujuh belas tahun"katanya mulai bercerita

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit sekali mendengar dia berkata kalau dia sangat mencintai wanita bernama Senna memang selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo tapi hati ini tidak bisa dibohogi,aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Ichigo walaupun itu hanya untuk mengantarkan pesanannya,pesona Ichigo memang terlalu kuat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa keluar dari jeratan pesonanya.

Uhh.. ini membuatku gila di satu sisi ku ingin slalu berada di dekat Ichigo tapi disisi lain hati ku sakit jika mendengar cerita Ichigo yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Rukia kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanyanya khawatir

"Ekh.. tidak apa-apa Ichi aku hanya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan ceritamu saja kok"jawabku berbohong

"Owh.. aku kira kau sedang melamun"jawabnya

"Tidak.. ayo lanjutkan ceritamu Ichi"

"Hmm.. hubungan kami berjalan lancar sampai tiga tahun,saat itu aku mendapatkan panggilan pekerjaan antara dan aku harus pergi selama dua tahun,kau tahu kan dulu berkomunikasi jarak jauh itu hanya melalui surat,aku selalu mengiriminya surat jika aku sedang berada di kantor tapi aku jarang sekali berada di kantor,aku lebih sering berada di lautan lepas sampai lima bulan aku tidak kembali ke kantor''Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari berlayar dan kembali ke kantorku,kemudian salah satu temanku memberiku surat dari Senna isinya dia memintaku untuk melamar dirinya dan memberikannya sebuah cincin sebagai tanda kalau aku melamarnya,dia melakukan itu karena orang tuanya itu tidak percaya padaku,orang tuanya takut kalau aku menyakiti Senna,dan dia hanya memberiku waktu tiga bulan untuk melamarnya,jika tidak dia akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya"lanjutnya

"Harusnya kau senang kan karena dia memberimu banyak waktu untuk melamarnya"komentarku

"Harusnya begitu,tapi.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum hambar dan tatapan matanya yang sendu

Ichigo jangan seperti itu,aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini,aku ingin melihat Ichigo yang kukenal,ayolah Ichigo jangan seperti itu karena aku lebih tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu seperti ini karena wanita ingin kau tersenyum dan menangis hanya karena diriku saja,batinku

Ehh.. ngomong apasih aku ini,Rukia.. Rukia.. ayo sadar Ichigo tidak mungkin menyukaimu.

"Rukia kau ini sedang mendengarkanku tidak sich?"tanya Ichigo

"Aku mendengarkanmu kok,tapi apa tadi Ichi?tanyaku memberanikan diri

"Tapi..

**~TBC~**

'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:bleach punya Tite Kubo

Mampukah Untuk Setia

Rukia's pov

"Tapi apa Ichi?"tanyaku

"Tapi surat itu di kirim oleh Senna pada bulan Januari sedangkan aku membaca suratnya pada bulan April"jawabnya

"Ja-jadi maksudmu?"

"Hmmm… Ketika aku pulang ke Karakura, dia sudah bertunangan dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya"kata Ichigo

"Ichigo"kataku sendu

"Ini semua buka kesalahan semua itu aku berusaha untuk tabah menerima saja waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkan Senna, aku pasti sudah hidup bahagia bersama Senna sekarang. Dan andai saja waktu itu aku pulang lebih cepat ke kator dan lebih cepat membaca surat darinya. Semua tidak akan seperti ini."sesal Ichigo

"Ichigo jangan menyalahkan dirimu sepertimu sepeti ini. Semunya sudah terjadi dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi sekarang. Yg bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalahtetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasanya lagi."kataku kesal

"Kau benar Rukia"kata Ichigo

Sepertinya perkataanku terlalu keras kepada Ichigo. Padahal aku tahu melupakan seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi orang itu sangat penting bagi kita. Aku jadi menyesal telah berbicara seperti itu kepada Ichigo.

"Ma-maaf Ichigo. Bukan begitu maksudku…"kataku menyesal

"Tidak, kau benar Rukia. Harusnya aku tidak boleh memikirkan Senna lagi. Sekarang ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari kenanganku saja."kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Ma-maafkan aku Ichi"kataku menyesal

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf Rukia. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu. Karena kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Setidaknya sekarang ini perasaanku sudah tenang karena menceritakannya kepadamu."kata Ichigo tulus

"Terima kasih Ichigo"

"Hn…"jawab Ichigo

"Lalu bagaimana hidupmu setelah itu Ichi? Kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri kan?"sindirku

"Hahaha… Bodoh sekali kalau aku bunuh diri. Walaupun aku patah hatoi aku kan tidak akan melakukan perilaku senekad dan sebodoh itu"kata Ichigo tertawa

"Aku kira kau akn bunuh diri"kataku

"Hmmm…setelah kejdian itu hidupku memang hancur. Aku berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja agar aku bisa melupakan Senna. Orang tuaku sangat iba melihat keadaanku karena itu mereka berusaha menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan kerja mereka, agar aku bisa melupakan Senna"kata Ichigo

"Lalu apa kau menerimanya?"tanyaku penasaran

"tentu saja tidak, aku selalu menolak mereka"kata Ichigo

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"tanyaku lagi

"Entahlah, rasanya sulit sekali menerima kehadiran wanita lain untuk menggantikan Senna. Mungkin aku trauma kepada wanita."kata Ichigo

Deg…

Serasa ada seribu pedang yang menikam jantungku ketika aku mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Trauma pada wanita? Apakah kau tidak akan membuka hatimu untukku juga Ichigo? Apa nasibku juga akan sama dengan wanita yang dulu pernah di jodohkan dengan Ichigo?

Berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan…

Arggh… Aku tidajk mau memikirkannya lagi. Itu membuat kepalaku semkin pusig saja,batinku

"Lalu apakah sekarang ini kau lebih tertarik kepada pria gara-gara kau trauma oleh wanita?"candaku

"Tidak seperti itu juga bodoh, aku ini masih normal"kata Ichigo kesal

"Hehehe… aku kira kau sudah milai menyukai sesame jenis."candaku lagi

"Huh… dasar bodoh!"kata Ichigo kesal

"Aku kan hanya bercanda saja, masa kau langsung marah seperti itu"kataku

"Kau tahu Rukia, ini pertama kalinya aku dekat lagi dengan wanita setelah kejadian itu"kata Ihigo

"Dengan siapa?tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja denganmu, kau wanita pertama yang dekat denganku setelah kejadian itu. Berkat kau aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Senna"kata Ichigo

Hatiku berbunga-bunga mendengar perkataan Ichigo, aku wanita yang membuat Ichigo bisa melupakan Senna walaupun hanya sedikit? Sulit sekali hal itu di percaya olehku. Tapi tetap saja aku senang.

"Rukia, boleh tidak aku mengatarkanmu pulang sore ini?"Tanya Ichigo

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Dan pertanyaan ini membuatku senang sekaligus kaget.

"Mengantarkaku pulang? Tentu saja boleh"jawabku senang

Sekarang ini aku pulang dari café dengan di antarkan oleh Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ichigo ingin mengatarkanku pulang. Tapi dia bilag ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku dan masalahnya sangat penting.

Hmmm….

Sepenting apa sich masalahnya sampai dia menunggu berjam-jam. Dia menungguku dari jam tiga siang sampai sekarang jam tujuh malam. Jadi kalau di hitung-hitung dia menungguku selama lima jam. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang igin di bicarakan oleh Ichigo?

"Ichigo, sebenarnya kau ini mau bicara apa sich" tanyaku penasaran

"Nanti saja biaranya di taman"kata Ichigo

" Lho kan rumahku tidak melewati taman?tanyaku

"Iya aku dari taman baru aku mengantarkanmu pulang"jawab Ichigo

"Memangnya tidak bisa sekarang saja di bicarakannya?"tanyaku lagi

"Tidak bisa, kalau dibicarakan di sembarangan tempat bukan pembicaraan penting lagi namanya"kata Ichigo

"Owh…."komentarku

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan oleh Ichigo? Hmm…Apa dia ingin menyatakan cintanya kepadaku?

Ah… sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Diakan masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Taman Karakura.

"Rukia, duduk disini"ajak Ichigo

"Baik"jawabku singkat

Aku mengikuti Ichigo duduk di bangku taman itu, Jatungku berdegb sangat kencang, menantikan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau tahukan ada masalah penting yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu?"

"I-iya aku tahu"jawabku gugup karena Ichigo terus memandangi wajahku

"Yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah…"

~TBC~

Fiuh… akhirnya chap2 selesai yang bisa tebak nggak si Ichi mau ngoimong apa?

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada teman saya yang udah mau bantuin saya ngetik chap saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sama senpai yang udah mau review cerita saya ini.

Review please!


End file.
